The present invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus and a manufacturing method for a resin boot for a constant-velocity universal joint, and a resin boot for a constant-velocity universal joint, which protects the constant-velocity universal joint for use, for example, in driving shafts or propeller shafts of cars.